The Assassin VS The Sludge
The Assassin VS The Sludge is the 2nd episode of the 1st season of Kai 20:Aliens In Danger. Script -Shows A Normal Green House- Kai(Knocks on the door):"Hello?Anybody home?" Johnny's Mom(Screaming):"JOOOOOHNNY YOUR FRIEND IS HERE GO OPEN THE DOOR!" Kai:"Geez..." Johnny(Opens The Door):"Sorry for that...You know how sometimes she...." Kai:"I understand..." Johnny:"So do you brought your stuff...?" Kai:(Shows Backpack):Yup! Both:(Both run to the couch):"Sleepover!Ok first we play videogames the whole day." Kai:"I got my contro-" (Television changes to the News) Will Harangue:"Attention everyone a giant creature is destroying every single house maybe looking for Ben Tennyson and will punish him for his acts!Who knows stay tooned!" Kai:"Hmm...Care if I..." Johnny:"Just go...I mean it's the third time this week what could go wrong...But at least take me with you!" Kai:"Sure!Oh an thanks" (Kai selects an alien and slaps the Alfatrix turning into a Kinceleran) Speedster:"SPEEDSTER!" Johnny:"Why do you give them names..." Speedster:"To be honest I don't know I like to do it...It pushed my imagination." Johnny:"Yeah just hurry up." (Speedster would run and grab Johnny then they both stop on top of a burning building with a armored Storaggian destroying the whole place) FourFour:*Weird language* Speedster:"Ok let's see if this works-" *Alfatrix*:"Multi-language traducer activated please stay in range to translate" FourFour:"I knew the signal he gave me was right you really are here..." Speedster:"Who...?" FourFour:"You will know in times the preparations are not ready yet..." FourFour:"I am FourFour by the way...and I am here to KILL YOU!" (Alfatrix times out) Kai:"Hummm....Yeah....No chance...!" Johnny:"Are you sure you can handle him,I mean the other aliens you fought were all criminals only wanting money,not assassins with wierd faces..." Kai:"Whatever!Just you watch!" FourFour:"It seems your watch timed out....Now its time...!" (FourFour would blast a laser torwards Kai,but Johnny jumps to the front to protect him,the blast almost fails still causing Johnny to fall down the building) Kai:"Oh no!Grrr...I still don't know exactly who you are but you will pay for this...!" (Kai turns into a Lenopan) Sludger:"Sludger!" (Sludger jumps off the building and turn into a mass of blob causing Johnny to fall with no problems) Sludger:"Rest bud...I will take care of him...." Johnny:"Ok...Go ahead I'll be ok..." (Sludger jumps back to of the building) Sludger:"Get ready...." FourFour(Smiling under his helmet):"That's how I like it.." (Sludger throws sludge to FourFour's helmet,causing him to lose balance,then Sludger punches him,also breaking part of his armor) FourFour:"Agh...My armor!!This costed years to make!How dare y-!" (Sludger punches him once more,interrupting him) FourFour:"H-how rud--" Sludger(Punches him again):"You're more talk then fight...I you're nothing...Learn how to dodge..." Sludger:"The Final Blow!" (Then Sludger Kicks him into the fire) FourFour:"I--WILL---RETURN---!" (Sometime later) Kai:"The plumbers are here they will take Ugly face here to his new home,a nice worm cell,so are you ok?" Johnny:"I guess,there is still time wannna...?" Both:"Go over to your/my house to continue to play some videogames?" Kai:"Sure!" (Ends with Kai and Johnny both going by,foot,home) (Shows a Shadow Figure talking to a servent) Servant:"S-sir...The Assassin has failed...." ? ? ?:"Grrr....That kid is starting to annoy me..." Heroes Kai Johnny Villains FourFour Minor Characters Plumbers Servant Shadowy Figure Aliens Used * Speedster (Debut) * Sludger(Debut) Trivia * Originally instead of a Lenopan being the one unlocked it would've been a Polymorph. ---- Category:Episodes